


Cuddles

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Snapchat, preciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma one summer night, cuddling & snapchat.





	Cuddles

Crickets chirped loudly, accompanied with the buzz of the small rotating fan in the corner of the bedroom where Kuroo sat. The bed head boy was sitting on the floor, next to his bed, lazily drifting in and out of sleep. 

Laying on the floor next to him was his best friend, and crush, Kenma Kozume. The smaller boy lay on his stomach with his feet in the air, crossed. His toes curled and uncurled to let out the stress of the video game he played in his hands. He stared intently at it, barely noticing anything else. 

It was still in small room, except for the fan, and Kuroo was thankful his family was mostly asleep so they wouldn’t make any noise. The night air’s breeze was soft and gentle against his skin and penetrated the heat from the summer sun.

Kuroo glanced at the boy on the floor. He wore a white practice t-shirt with faded red cotton shorts. The way he was positioned, the shorts had crept up his legs, temptingly showing the beautiful pale thighs underneath.  
Kuroo flushed and forced himself to look away. It’s not like the sight was new, he had certainly seen Kenma naked before. The boy didn’t have much shame, and being his best friend he was over at the others house all the time, along with being in a locker room together every practice.  
This wasn’t much different, it was just more innocent and teasing.  
He blushed and felt his heart pang. He loved the shy boy so much.

Kenma looked up at Kuroo and met his eyes.

“Stop staring, I know you were.” Said the boy softly.

Kuroo shook his head and laughed, trying to play it of cool.  
“You catch on quick, very intuitive, Ken.”

The boy sat up, shoulder touching Kuroo’s as he sat against the bed.  
He only shrugged as a response, but his cat eyes were wide and locked on Kuroo.

Kuroo glanced away.

Kenma looked back down at his phone game, but now was sitting with his knees in his chest, leaning against his friend.  
Kuroo hesitated for a moment before resting his head down against Kenma’s, his eyes watching the game his friend played. His eyes moved with the characters on the screen, watching them battle and kill monsters who dared attack them.

There was a ping on Kenma’s phone, a notification that said it was a Snapchat from “H Shoyo”.  
Kuroo watched the screen as Kenma went to the Snapchat and opened the picture, revealing a photo of an familiar looking and excited redhead next to a grumpy looking ravenette. Kenma went to Snapchat the boy back, clicking the camera and turning it to face himself.  
Kuroo saw his face in the camera, his eyes stared at himself as did Kenma’s. The pudding head gave a small smile and leaned into Kuroo more so that their faces touched before taking the picture and saving it before sending it to Hinata. 

This small action made Kuroo’s heart swell for reasons unknown to him. 

The ravenette wrapped his wraps around the pudding heads neck and leaned against the boy’s chest, sighing tiredly.  
Kenma hummed and leaned down and rested his chin on his friends head, eyes still glued on his phone screen which glowed softly.

“I’m so tiredd..” Kuroo complained to himself as he lay, listening to Kenma’s heart beat.  
Kenma nodded and mumbled a word of agreement. 

After a few minutes, Kenma out his phone down and snuggled against his larger friend. Both of them still sat on the floor.  
“Let’s go on the bed..floors’ to hard.” The cat eyed boy said softly.

Kuroo only smiled before lifting himself up and getting to his feet, dragging the small boy up as went.

Kuroo then jumped to his bed, sprawling out as Kenma followed, snuggling up once again besides his best friend. The two stayed like that, Kuroo pulling a blanket over them both and wrapping an arm around Kenma.  
“I love you, Ken.” The raven said softly after a while.  
The smaller boy nuzzled into his friend and bummed.  
“..Love you to Kuroo..” could be heard muffled against the larger boy’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I love the thought of Kenma always taking pics of Kuroo on Snapchat and posting them/sending them to Hinata.
> 
> Also not really sure myself what those “I love you”’s meant. When I wrote it I saw it as friendship/pre-relationship. I just feel like they were comfortable saying it even when before they were lovers.


End file.
